


At Dawn

by iantoscoffeebean



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantoscoffeebean/pseuds/iantoscoffeebean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's going to work, Owen doesn't want him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Dawn

A soft brush of lips on his forehead and a hand smoothing back his hair brought Owen back from sleep, cracking his eyes open to see Ianto's face as he was pulling back.

"Didn't mean to wake you," he said, hand still in his hair. He sat on the edge of the bed, already dressed in an immaculate suit. 

"Your alarm already woke me once," he groaned, stretching and yawning. "You leaving already?" He whined, tugging at his suit jacket. 

"Yes, I'm leaving already," he sighed, smiling a bit. He shivered as Owen slid his hands under his jacket and smoothing them over his waist. 

"Why d'you have to go in at fuckin' dawn," he grumbled, trying to pull him down, but Ianto resisted him. 

"It isn't dawn," he rolled his eyes, "it's 7:00, I'm actually going in later than normal."

Owen stopped trying to pull him down, but sat up instead, leaning in to kiss him. He dropped his head and nuzzling his neck when Ianto rejected him, mumbled something about bad breath. 

"I'll see you at work," Ianto promised, detangling himself from Owen and standing up. Owen fell back against the bed again and closing his eyes.


End file.
